Samurai Adept
by ZealousSiren
Summary: Based on Samurai Champloo. Elise was just the owner of a shop until one day a wanted Adept, Gunvolt changes her life. In a battle between Gunvolt and Copen her shop is burned down and she's now accused of being an Adept. She's on a search to clear her name and keep her head on her shoulders...
in the past of the Edo period there were samurai. At least in our history. In the one you are about to observe many samurai live in hiding. Why? They are no regular samurai. They are known as the 'Samurai Adepts'. Samurai's with special abilities and our hunted for high prices on their heads.

"Hey! Just where the hell are my dumplings?!" An impatient man yelled to the owner of the shop from his seat. His buddies who seemed to be as drunk as he was joined him in a displeasured moaned as they eyed their target.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The lavender girl gritted her teeth as she walked towards them with a plate of dumplings in hand. "I'll give you you're fucking dumplings…" She said under her breath.

"That's better," He and his mates cheered as she placed the plate down on their table.

"Hey!" She yelled as a hand wrapped itself around her. The sleazy man nuzzled his head into her knack as the girl struggled and gagged at the smell of alcohol from their breath.

"What's your name again?" He pondered, "Elle?"

"It's Elise, fuckers! Get off!" She hissed as she freed herself from his grasp.

"Looks like we got ourselves a live one boys!" One of them said.

Elise looked around her shop, there was no one else with them. They were her only costumers right now and they were pissing her the hell off. "Look we just wanna-" Elise slapped away the hand that was reaching to wrap itself back around her. "I don't care," She said back, "I'd appreciate if you guys got the hell out of my place."

"Ohhhh… sure thing~." They said sarcastically back.

"I can read sarcasm dumbass." Elise shot.

"That's some mouth… how 'bout we teach'er some manners?" One man said causing the other six to rush her.

"H-hey! S-s-stop!" She squealed as they held her down. "Y-you… let me go!"

"Awww," The man who had touched her earlier began to run his hand on her cheek. How she wished that she could bite his finger but even her jaw was being held. "And we just wanted to take care of you. Boys, get'er more comfortable."

Elise's eyes widened as she heard snickers and the feeling of her blue kimono being loosened.

* * *

"Hmm," A young man of twenty years walked into town, carrying with him a huge shield and oddly designed gun for the era he was in. "He's somewhere here… I must find him, and do god's will." He said as he continued his search.

* * *

"Hey!" The loud voice from a displeased man in blue causing all of the men to seize their action to look at him as he entered the shop, "What the hell's going on here?!" His left eye twitched.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Elise screamed back as she continued to struggle under their grip.

"I came here for something to eat…" His eyes turned towards the men, "Then a see a bunch of wimps putting down the only one who can help me with that. I'm gonna ask you all real nicely," He places his right hand on his sword, "to back off before I lose my patients."

Elise… didn't know how to feel. Happy that it seemed that he was going to help her, or pissed that he'd probably leave her like this if it wasn't for the fact that he was hungry and that she was the only one who can serve her."

"Just get these jerks off me!" Elise screamed.

"Quit your whining!" He yelled back. "So are we in a agreement boys?"

"Yeah right," They laughed at him, "We got you outnumbered." On of them reached out to push the stranger out. His face winced at in a millisecond he could no longer feel… his hand. He slowly looked down to see his right hand now decorating the floor along with a massive amount of blood pouring out of his stump.

"Ahhhh!" The man panicked as he backed away and tripped.

"So are we clear?" The man asked again.

"Why you! Get'im!" All of the men now ran at the blue stranger which allowed Elise time to get up. "Ahh! Gah!" She watched as most were 'put out of their misery per say'. The display of dead bodies on the floor caused the rest of the men to run off in fear.

"There you're good. Now can I have something to eat?" He asked with a twitching brow.

"Y… You just killed people in my shop!" Elise shrieked.

"Well to be fair, they came at me." He shrugged.

"Oh my god… what the hell…" She groaned to herself.

"You want me to leave?"

"YES!"

"Hmm… twenty dumplings." He demanded.

"Twenty-… fine, okay, just leave when I'm done." She shook her head in defeat.

* * *

"Done! Here you go!" She said as she placed the demanded dumplings in front of her new guess. "Now leeeeave. And take your buddies," She pointed to the pile of dead bodies on the floor, "With you."

"That's the thanks I get for saving you?"

"You decorated my floor with blood!"

"Best thing to happen to this dump, I bet."

"Grrr…" Elise found herself gritting her teeth, "Would it help if I took these dumplings and shoved them up your-"

"Hello," Both heads turned to see a hooded figure.

"Hi?" Elise tilted her head as she saw him step around the pile seemingly unfazed of their presence.

He took a seat next to the blue swordsman and the two just sat there quietly for a while. Gunvolt was the first to speak, "That's a weird shield." He nodded, "My father invented it, it's a very special shield." The two of them continued to look at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Tea please." The new comer asked as he handed money to her.

"Sure… I'll be right with you." She said as she walked to the back.

"…So we doing this or what?" The swordsman asked.

* * *

 **I wanted to make it longer but I'm not sure if this would be liked so we'll have to wait and see. If it continues this story will be moved to the rated M section, I just wanted to give people a chance to see it.**

 **You like Gunvolt fanfics I bet, so why not check out my other GV fanfic "Shocking personality"? Using the cracked paring of GV and Elise.**

 **But it doesnt stop there Sonic and MLP your thing? Look for Chaos Friendship, in the same universe of my GV fanfic.**

 **Lastly, you like RWBY :P? Check out my new RWBY fanfic "Lotus Prince", where I put Lie Ren in the spotlight.**


End file.
